Electronic devices such as touch screen displays or solar collectors utilize both light and conduction current during operation. Conduction currents are frequently directed by metallic conductors formed of copper, gold, silver, tin, or other optically opaque materials. Such opaque materials can prevent the transmission of light utilized by the electronic devices during operation.